Blood Moon
by Kadyn
Summary: Kyo and Yuya are traveling alone together on their way to Kyoto when an attack by some run of the mill scum leaves Yuya injured, and Kyo the only one to care for her. What's a Demon to do? Definatly Rated M!
1. Default Chapter

Original Story by Akimeine Kamijyo.

* * *

**_Kyo's going to kill me this time_**. 

Yuya attempted to loosen the bonds on her wrist but to no avail. She glared at her would be captors across the fire pit from her, the orange flames dancing across her skin.

**_Stupid Good for nothing scum bags_**. She sighed in frustration.

_**How do I get into situations like this?! **_

_Earlier that Evening...... _

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, Kyo had disappeared into the forest not long after they broke camp for the night leaving her all alone in the woods.

His steely, "Stay here Woman" and cold stare made her eyebrow twitch just thinking about it. **_Arrogant Prick._**

He'd been gone for an hour already when Yuya gave up on waiting and decided to double back to the hot spring they'd passed only a little ways back.

Kyo could go screw himself she'd decided. He could glare and threaten all he wanted but there was no way she was going to go another day with the layer of dirt and grime she'd acquired over the past two days. **_Stupid Demon, He's probably avoiding all of the villages On Purpose!! _**

Of course, avoiding the villages was saving Yuya's pocket book which the sneaky bastard and the rest of her comrade's seemed to always get their hands on.

Gathering up her towel, some bath necessity's and a clean kimono she headed towards the spring intent on getting clean and telling that good for nothing Kyo exactly where he could shove it.

She found the spring with no problem the slight sulfur smell hit her from about 100 feet away and the full moon shining on its surface made it easy to navigate towards. She absentmindedly hoped Kyo would stay lost as she stripped her kimono off and slipped into the burning hot water. She squeezed her eyes shut as she slowly lowered her travel abused limbs into the pool, **_Ouch Ouch, Hot Hot Hot! _**She felt her muscles slowly relax and sighed. **_That was so much better!_**

She'd just finished scrubbing her skin and hair clean and was about to exit the bath when she heard the twig snap. On instant alert she'd reached for her gun but too late as strong arms grabbed her and hauled her backwards. **_NO! _**

"Hee Hee Hee, well what do we have here? A bathing beauty! And all alone too!" The Big Ugly and his comrades laughed. "The boss has been in a fowl mood lately, this should pick him right up!"

In less then 10 seconds she'd been thrown to the ground wrists and ankles bound. **_So much for the bath! _**She'd gotten in one or two good kicks before they'd gotten the bonds tight enough to hold her, but unfortunately only one good scream before they'd gagged her.

"KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So now here she was, Bound, Naked, and Pissed. She glared at her captors across the fire pit, THEIR fire pit in fact. By shear dumb luck they'd dragged her back towards the direction of their campsite, she'd hoped that when they stumbled into the clearing that Kyo would be there his wicked grin announcing her salvation.

But alas.

_**Where was that Stupid Jerk when she needed him? **_

She continued her work on the knot that held her wrists captive; she just hoped she could rescue herself before whoever their 'boss' was ambled into camp and decided to claim his 'prize'. **_Of all the times for that ass to make himself scarce, now really wasn't the opportune time! _**

Yuya turned her head along with the rest of the encampment at the snapping of twigs to the left. **_Kyo??! _**Unfortunately it was not Kyo who emerged from the trees but a large, burly and dangerous looking man she could only assume was the 'boss' they were waiting for.

_**Stupid, of course it wouldn't be Kyo! Kyo would never be stupid enough to give away his position with the snap of a twig. **_

"Well Well Well, What have we here?" The boss man drawled eyeing Yuya's body. The rest of the men snickered and watched her across the flames, their eyes gleaming in-humanly in the light.

"Something that's **Mine**,"

Yuya's head snapped to the right where Kyo's frame leaned casually against a tree just inside the fire light, she hadn't even heard him approach and judging by the way the men were leaping to their feet and moving towards him, neither had they.

The boss smirked at Kyo from across the camp, "seems to me she's ours now, and I don't think a scrawny thing like you can do anything about it."

A smirk lit Kyo's face, his blood red eyes previously hidden by a veil of bangs flashed in the fire light as the four closest men fell in a spray of blood and cries of pain.

"What the...?!" The enraged and frightened men charged towards him as their boss moved towards Yuya's spot against the tree.

Kyo swiftly cut his way through the crowd of men, **_He's toying with them, _**she realized. As one by one he sliced them down the grin never leaving his face.

In a matter of seconds he stood before the slain men's leader, "Now, Give me back my Property and your death will be quick and painless."

**_Property??! Oh she was gonna ki..... _**Her thoughts suddenly stopped as she felt the cold steel of a knife press against her throat. Her eyes grew wide.

_**When did he pull a knife? Had she been so wrapped up in watching Kyo fight that she'd missed that?**_

Her eyes rose to meet Kyo's his gaze fixed over her right shoulder where the boss's head appeared behind her own.

"Back Off Now or I'll kill her!"

Kyo smirked. "Go ahead; I'm just going to kill her anyways."

**_WHAT?!! _**Yuya struggled against her captor's hold forgetting for a moment the knife against her skin, until she felt the prick of pain and the warm liquid slide down her throat. She clamped her eyes shut in pain.

The deep rumble that rose from Kyo's body brought them open again. Their eyes met and she watched his nostril's flare.

**_Can he..Can he smell my blood? _**It wasn't illogical, she already knew he had almost super-human hearing and sight, why not a heightened sense of smell.

Her head felt light suddenly, and her body tingly and warm, **_Snap out of it! Hell, He's a Killer! _**She reminded herself. **_He can probably pick of the scent of blood from the countless battles he's been in!_**

_**But Growling?!**_

If that's really what he was doing, and it sure sounded like it to her!

"Well if it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep her and you can go about your business" the boss tried to take a step away from Kyo's haunting visage. She could tell he was scared, hell Kyo had just single handedly slaughtered 20 men, and while they weren't the highest caliber of swordsmen she doubted that this man had ever met such an imposing force.

Kyo could probably smell the fear on him, and was calculating how best to attack him without the steel of the knife in his hand cutting any deeper into her skin.

"I'll say it one last time, return what is mine, and die quietly." His eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

"Not a ch...AAHHHHG!"

He never finished as Yuya felt his hands release her, a burning in her shoulder and Kyo's arms around her as the world faded to black.

Yuya awoke under a blanket...no...in a bedroll? She struggled to remember why she felt so heavy....**_wha.....what happened? _**

The memories of the bandits and Kyo and the knife came back to her in a rush and she shot upright ready to defend herself. But only the darkness of night and the crack of logs in the fire greeted her.

"Lay down Woman"

Kyo.

She turned her head to look at him back against the base of a tree, Masamaru resting in his lap he was the perfect picture of calm, she would have thought him asleep if not for the voice and the scarlet eyes that stared out at her.

"How did we...what ha....." she blinked. "Where did those bodies go?" She asked realizing for the first time that their campsite was clear of any sign of a struggle.

"I left them where they lay; the last thing I want to smell is decaying filth"

She blinked as she realized that this was not the original camp they had been in....had Kyo carried her here? He must have because she didn't remember anything...except....

"Are.....Are you going to kill me?" She couldn't help it the words just tumbled out.

His chin dropped to his chest so that his gaze was hidden beneath a curtain of hair. Yuya swallowed so loud she was certain the whole forest heard it as Kyo rose suddenly and strode towards her. He stood over her for a split second eyes still hidden from view before swooping down beside her, fierce red eyes mere inches from her own.

"Keep pushing me Woman, I'm this close"

Yuya blinked, he'd never been this close to her before, and their proximity seemed to be interfering with her ability to think. She watched fascinated as his nostrils flared again his eyes never leaving her own. "The bleeding has stopped at least."

_**Bleeding?**_

She tore her gaze from his to look over her own body she gasped as she realized two things.

The first was that she had a large bandage wrapped from neck to her left shoulder, and it was stained with blood.

The second was that she was still naked.

**_Kusu! _**Her eyes jerked back up to meet Kyo's. "Where the **Hell** are my Clothes?" she snapped with more strength then she felt.

"Probably where you left them when you wondered off."

"You Left THEM?!" She shrieked in panic.

Kyo drew his head back a few inches wincing at the volume and pitch in her voice.

"Keep it Down Woman, it's not like you have anything worth looking at anyway."

**_Don't have anyth...?...Why you little! _**She reached forward to pummel him, not caring in that split second who he was. The sharp stabbing pain in her shoulder made her hiss as strong calloused hands shoved her down into the bed roll.

"Stupid Bitch," His voice was close, mere inches from her again, only now pressed against the ground she could not back away from him, only wait for him to release her. **_Screw that! _**She struggled to push him off despite the searing pain that warned her against moving her left side.

She felt his hands tighten on her upper arms, his body pressed against hers anchoring her to the forest floor beneath the bedroll. "Get Off ME!"

The low rumble cut her fight short again, **_Okay Seriously! What is that?_** And then she felt it. It WAS coming from him; from low in his chest she could feel it reverberating through his body into hers. There was no question about it, Kyo was growling at her.

Her eyes met his, confusion reflected up at him in the moonlight. She watched him as his eyes slid shut, and he swallowed, his head dipped below her chin without warning and she felt his tongue run across her skin with a sharp sting that made her gasp.

The cut, from the knife....Kyo was licking it? She felt him inhale deeply against her neck and she remembered his early comment: _"The bleeding has stopped at least" _

**_Wait a minute, _**her eyes grew wider as she felt the sticky warmth against her neck and then once more the swath of Kyo's tongue against her skin.

_**OMG, Kyo's....Kyo's drinking my blood???!**_

She gasped again as his fingers dug into the flesh of her arms, his chest pressed against hers, the rumbling had slowed and quieted from its original deafening roar, or maybe it had just been replaced by the roaring of her own blood in her ears.

"Kyo...." She gasped out, her body felt heavy again...and so warm, the heat she felt low in her abdomen puzzled her the most. Why did she feel so light headed, so dizzy? She gasped out his name as she felt this time not his tongue against her skin but his teeth as they slid across her neck. She felt her body shift underneath his own, raising up to graze against him as her eyes slipped shut blocking out the light of the moon and the stars so that all there was was the feeling of him against her.

**_What is this? I feel like I'm drowning_**....

She felt him shift as his right hand released its hold on her upper arm and grabbed her hip. Through the tangle of linen between them she felt him grind down into her. Felt his hardened length press against her center. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what was happening, **_OMG Kyo's touching me, and I'm Naked! _**

He must have felt her body tense beneath his own for his motions stilled, though his breath remained in the crook of her neck. She tried to still her ragged breath, struggling to form the words to ask him what was happening. "Kyo..?"

"You'll be the death of me yet Woman,"

She tried to process his words, but their meaning wouldn't come. She could only feel the pounding of her heart and the beat of his pressed against her chest. His breath tickled against her skin, his hands holding fast to her as if she were his anchor to the world.

Still he didn't move.

"Kyo..." she whispered it this time, unsure of what he would do next, unsure herself of what she should expect him to do.

"That bandage needs to be changed." He was gone from her as quickly as he'd advanced, the cool night air rushing into erase the warmth he'd left on her skin. He retrieved a clean bandage from the bag beside the fire before sitting next to her again.

"Sit Up."

And as Flabbergasted and boneless as she felt after their previous entanglement she found the strength to follow his command.

She meet his eyes for only a split second before looking away, blushing unable to hold the intensity of his gaze. So instead she turned her attention to the bandage he was removing from her left shoulder, she didn't remember being cut but apparently she had been--and quite deeply too.

"Um, am I....going to need stitches..?" Her eyes rose for a second to meet his and held for a moment.

He shook his head, "No,"

She glanced back at her shoulder frowning "Are you sure it looks prett..."

"Woman!"

She stopped and turned her gaze back to his blazing stare.

"Stitches will scar." He turned to his side to pick up an ointment she had not noticed before, "and besides you won't need them."

"What is that stuff?" She wrinkled her nose as its smell hit her.

"It's a special medicine."

"How did you get that out.....Oh." She stopped feeling foolish suddenly as his eyes met her own. **_He'd made it, _**she forgot sometimes that Kyo and Kyoshiro shared the same body and so some of the same experiences, they were so different...like night and day it seemed sometimes...well more like night and nightmare she amended. Though she was not really sure who should be classified as what.

A light breeze picked up and carried the sent of the balm to her nose again and she nearly gagged in disgust.

"Ugh, does it have to stink like dead things?" She brought her right hand to her nose.

"It doesn't matter how it smells: You'll live, and next time you'll do as I say."

"Hmmmng" was the only response she could come up with as he re-wrapped her shoulder and sealed the ointment back up. **_Thank Kami-sama for small miracles I thought I was going to puke!_**

"Now, Sleep." He rose from his position next to her returning not to his original seat against the tree, but to a warmer one beside the fire returning his masamaru to his lap his back partially turned to her.

She stared at him for a long while lost deep in thought.

"If you don't go to sleep I shall have to think of more interesting ways to occupy the night."

He hadn't turned to look at her, but she felt the heat rising in her cheeks just the same. More_ interesting _like _before??? _She wouldn't put it past him, she glared at him for a moment or two before deciding that goading him while injured was probably not the best course of action and rolling onto her side to shut her eyes against the image of his silhouette against the fire.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yuya felt the light of dawn. Even from behind her eyelids it peaked into her dreams, slowly rousing her from what had been an interesting dream. She'd been attacked by Bandits, and then attacked by Kyo in her sleeping roll and she was Naked! 

Yuya's eyes shot open as she sat upright and gasping pulled the blankets up to cover herself.

_**Okay, Still Naked! Not a Dream! **_

So did that mean that everything else had happened to? A quick inventory of their surroundings confirmed that this was indeed not the clearing they had originally stopped in for the night; and that her shoulder was wrapped and tied with the thick cream bandages she usually reserved for Kyo and Benitora's wounds.

She glanced around for sign of Kyo and found none, but she did find her clothes which she'd left the previous night before. _When Did He...? _He must have gone back while she was sleeping, or perhaps he'd had them all along and was simply goading her over having lost them.

"Ha! If he thought I was going to travel Naked the rest of the way to Kyoto...."

"An Interesting proposal, but I doubt it would get us there any faster."

**_GAAH! _**She whirled in the blankets to look behind her.

"Kyo! You...You!!!"

"Me. What. Woman?" His face was a blank mask but his eyes held what? Amusement?

"What are you doing?!" She narrowed her eyes deciding that pissed off was probably the safest emotion to go with this morning.

"Waiting for your lazy ass to wake up, now be a good girl and get dressed we're leaving.....unless of course you want to travel naked...." The smirk that crossed his face made her blood rise and her face heat.

"Like Hell" she ground out and reached for her kimono. She turned back to face him, "Do you Mind?!"

The smirk was still there, "Nothing I haven't seen before, by all means: Shock Me."

**_Ohhhhh! That Bastard!! She was going to Kill Him!!! _**

"**FINE**!" She pulled the kimono under the bedroll with her and after struggling for several minutes managed to get it on. Flinging the bedroll away she stood up and turned to face him.

"You're a Real Jerk Kyo!"

His eyes rose to meet hers as he stood. "This Jerk, Saved your life, perhaps next time I should let you be plundered and murdered?"

"Aa...!" Her teeth clicked shut.

**_Damn Him! _**How was she supposed to respond to that, he _HAD_ saved her ass....._Again_. And retrieved her clothes.

"Now, lets go." He turned away from her to pick up the packages she usually carried, and without turning to look over his shoulder at her he began to leave.

Yuya scrambled to roll up her bedding and quickly made to follow him. Dropping in step beside him she set her spine straight, head aloof, she was just going to ignore him....all day. Yuya sighed as her stomach growled. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please Review. 


	2. Chapter Two

I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews! And So here is the Second Chapter for Blood Moon,and I've already started on a third,thisstory I must say has been one ofmy personal favorites to write,If only Kyo could keep his hands to himself...........

....NAH!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

They didn't stop again until around midday by then the pain in Yuya's shoulder had returned with a vengeance, apparently the ointment that Kyo had applied to it the night before, and whatever pain alleviating properties it offered had worn off.

Yuya flopped unceremoniously to the ground as Kyo set down their travel gear. She wasn't going another step today, not if this intense throbbing didn't stop. She watched Kyo pull out the flint and set it down next to one of the pots she carried for cooking. Her stomach growled reminding her of the missed breakfast and skimpy dinner the night before.

**_Scratch previous statement, if I don't get some FOOD I won't go another step._**

Another stab of pain brought her other hand to her shoulder, "Um, Kyo,"

She paused watching him busy himself with creating a fire.

"Could I maybe get some more of that ointment for my shoulder?"

"No."

"What! Why not?! Look I'm sorry I called it dead animal ointment before, but my shoulder is killing me!" She protested to his turned back.

"Good maybe you'll be quiet for once."

Yuya reached for the nearest stone and flung it at his back, years of practiced knife throwing brought it close to its target but his hand was faster.

She glared at his back as he stood and walked from the campsite, without a word.

Fine, well I'll just get the ointment myself. Yuya stomped over to the travel bags, rifling through for the tiny jar that contained her salvation.

"Where the hell…."

"Looking for this?"

Yuya jumped back from the bag Kyo crouched beside her grin on his face, ointment in hand.

"No!" She huffed, "I was looking for…for…."

"For….?" His grin broadened.

"For my other hair ribbon!" She narrowed her eyes daring him to accuse her differently.

"Hmmm Perhaps I could use it to tie you up, might keep you out of trouble,"

"Go to Hell."

He leaned in close eyes burning bright, "With Pleasure" then faster then she could blink was preparing water to boil above his recently started fire.

"Jerk," she mumbled to herself. Leaning back against the bags she closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the forest.

_He had come to her, blood red eyes filled with lust pressing her into her sleeping bag, her sleeping garments had melted away at his first touch bringing his touch to her heated skin._

_Kyo…Kyo please…_

…_she felt her body squirm beneath his own, infused with his heat as he devoured the delicate skin of her neck. _

_Please…Kyo…_

_She didn't know what exactly she was craving from him only that his hands on her body turned her blood to molten fire, fire that seemed to simmer and surge in her belly with a feeling of emptiness? _

_Touch me…._

_Her body arched up against his own crushing embrace as his tongue caressed her ear briefly his breath hot against her inflamed skin. _

"_You're Mine. Mine Forever." She felt his fingers brush against her core bringing a moan from her lips, as his teeth sunk into the skin at her neck._

"_Kyooo…."_

"Damn it Woman Wake Up!"

Yuya's eyes popped open to find the Real Kyo before her, annoyance written across his face, a bowl of soup in his hand.

"Eat this."

She took the bowl from his hand hoping to Kami she wasn't blushing as badly as she thought she was.

"Does your shoulder hurt you _that_ badly?"

"What do you…?"

"You were moaning in your sleep."

Oh.

Oh!

"No, it's not that bad." She moved her hand to hold the other side of the bowl to bring it to her lips but the pain in her shoulder halted her movements. Tears rising to her eyes.

"Damn it, do I have to feed you now too?"

"No! I can do it myself." She raised the bowl one handed to her mouth and began drinking down its contents surprised a little at how good it was.

She'd barely finished the bowl when he removed it from her hand only to return it full again.

"I can't eat…"

"Just do it." He raised the bowl to her lips holding the back of her head with the opposite hand leaving her in no position to argue.

When he finally lowered the bowl she sputtered and coughed, "Are you trying to drowned me?!"

He rose without answering her returning to the fire to set her bowl next to the pot, before returning to her side to retrieve bandages from the bag at her back.

"Let me see your shoulder."

Yuya obediently loosened her kimono to drop one shoulder down from the bandages it covered wincing as her movements pulled at the muscles of her sore arm. It felt worse now then it had all day.

He began unwrapping the layers that covered her wound, she jerked back suddenly when pain lanced through her shoulder as he lifted part of the wrap, which only brought more pain and a curse to her lips.

Kyo frowned, bringing his head closer to her still covered shoulder he began carefully pulling up on the bandage that seemed fused with her skin bringing another wave of pain and curse to her lips.

"DAMN IT! THAT HURTS!"

She glared at him noses inches apart.

"We need water."

Yuya blinked. _Huh?_

He rose from his position next to her, pulling a towel, a kimono and soap from their bag. "Come on" He waited for her to rise and then began to follow him from the camp site.

He brought her to a hot spring not far from their campsite, which must have been where he'd gotten the water earlier for their soup.

"Strip."

He had to be joking.

The look on his face told her otherwise.

Yuya's eyes darted from the kimono he'd set down to the towel and the soap.

"There's No Way I'm bathing in front of you!"

"Well I'm afraid your escapades last night have your private bathing sessions revoked at the moment, and that bandage needs to come off which wont happen without soaking it first." He moved to stand in front of her, "either you remove it, or I Will."

Glaring Yuya turned her back to him undoing the tie of her kimono she moved to the edge of the water pulling it off before quickly jumping in, hoping the water would hide more then her blush.

She glared up at him hunched down as low as she could in the water. Eyes widening as she realized he was removing his own kimono. She turned her back to him staring at the tree line as she felt the ripples against her back signaling his presence.

"What are you doing??" She didn't dare turn to face him, afraid of how much of him might not be kept modest by the water.

"Little difficult to care for your shoulder from the shore line," his voice was right behind her she still didn't dare look at him, even when she felt his fingers touch the bandage at her shoulder.

"This needs to soak underwater." Without warning he brought her body back against his, seating her against him leaned back with her shoulders under the water head just barely above; resting against his chest.

"Let Go Of Me!" She struggled against his arms before realizing she wasn't getting anywhere, he simply tightened his hold on her.

"I hate you." She shut her eyes against his image his chuckle traveling through her.

His grip on her loosened as she stopped fighting, but she knew that he would not let her get up until he was ready.

The water did feel good it was the perfect temperature in contrast to the crisp air of early evening, she must have been asleep for a while earlier. Nightfall wasn't far off, and with the amount of tree cover in this part of the woods it would start to get dark even before then as dusk wore on.

She sighed not wanting to think about how much of a view his height advantage gave him at this moment, even in the waning light, and chancing a glance at him found his eyes to actually be closed as if he'd fallen asleep. Though she highly doubted he was actually asleep, the split second hope that perhaps he would drowned and save her the trouble of plotting his death later cheered her slightly.

"What's the grin for?" She felt his voice in her ear.

"Oh nothing just hoping you'd **Die**." She tried once more to pull forward away from him only to be hauled back this time flush against his body which was far more contact then she ever wanted.

"Kyo! Let Me Go!" She felt his left hand stray lower on her abdomen even as his right arm kept her firmly locked against him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She gasped jerking in his arms as she felt his fingers dance across her thighs, and skate across her middle; his fingernails lightly raking over the skin of her inner thigh. Making her curse and her flesh rise in goose bumps.

"Hush, Woman" He squeezed her chest tighter against him making it difficult to draw a breath for fear her ribs might snap. His fingers still sweeping across her flesh before darting down between her thighs.

"I…I Hate you." Her head felt dizzy again as his fingers pressed against her, her body jerked forward, not out of anger, but from the wash of intense sensations that had begun spiraling out through her abdomen at his touch.

"If you hate me so much, why moan my name in your sleep?" His voice was velvety soft against her ear, almost as physical in its caress as his hands were across her skin.

Her head to heavy to hold up leaned back against his shoulder, she gasped as his hand dipped lower to the center of her wanting. Her limbs felt so heavy, her hands--previously pulling to free herself from his grasp--now gripped his arm tightly as she felt her body buck against his hand.

"What…" she swallowed, "what are you doing to me?" She felt his breath against her neck again as she had the night before his teeth grazing over her skin she felt her body arch against his grip secured tightly to his chest as his fingers and mouth worked across her aching body.

His other arm loosening around her to reach her breast, as his finger dipped into her center.

She couldn't breath, and it had nothing to do with the grip he'd placed on her earlier, she gasped his name voice reedy and thin.

"Tell me woman," His voice called in her ear, so far away, through the fog that seemed to settle in her brain.

"Tell me, How much you hate me," His right hand trailed to the back of her head, bringing her mouth to his as his left hand reached the bandage on her shoulder pulling it away.

Pain ripped through her shoulder again, her scream of surprise was swallowed down as his tongue invaded her mouth, both arms now returning to sooth her body.

He held her head tightly against his own, preventing an escape she wasn't sure she wanted. She was suddenly too awed by how soft his mouth was against hers. The slow deliberate strokes of his tongue that she soon found herself mimicking, falling into his rhythm.

She was so lost in his taste and the soft caresses he left against her skin that she soon forgot the throbbing of her shoulder, forgot everything but the feel of his hands against her skin and his breath on her face.

"So this is Hate hm?" His caress returned to her face pulling her closer as his head dipped to her neck again inhaling deeply against her skin.

Yuya swallowed head swimming. **_What was he talking about_**? She blinked trying to focus on her surroundings.

_**Did Kyo just feel me up? **_

_**He did a lot more then just cop a feel!** _Part of her brain informed her.

Yuya felt the blush rise to her checks, **_OMG; I can't believe I didn't pulverize him for that! What was I thinking? _**

The sudden stench of Kyo's ointment brought her out of her revere.

"Ugh, not that stuff again,"

"Funny you were **begging** me for it earlier,"

Yuya's jaw dropped. Wait a minute, what exactly was he referring to??! She remembered her dream earlier feeling the heat in her face deepen, it couldn't be that! "I was Not!"

"Hush woman or I might shut you up for good." His fingers brought the ointment back to her shoulder covering the deep gash that she had to admit looked better than it had the day before.

"It's healing pretty fast,"

"Unfortunately it started healing too fast. It needs to be left unwrapped for a while to prevent the new skin from growing into the bandage again."

"So that's why taking the bandage off hurt so much, it grew together?"

Kyo nodded. "I guess even Kyoshiro doesn't know the strength of his own medicines sometimes, damn dolt."

Yuya blinked as a thought struck her, "So wait a minute! All that before; you were just trying to distract me so you could take the bandage off?!"

"You think I'd actually want to kiss you?"

"Why You!"

She whirled around in his hold to punch him dead in the face only to be pulled forward against his chest. His hand bringing her head close for another kiss; this one searing in its intensity.

There was no gentleness in this embrace, his tongue demanding entrance his fingers directing her embrace to follow his own lead bringing her closer to him.

Yuya gave in. Trying to fight Kyo was like trying to stop the wind. He released her finally just as she thought her lungs might collapse she glared at him in confusion gasping for air.

"Still Hate me?"

She nodded against his chest, forehead pressed against the curve of his shoulder where it had fallen as she fought to bring air back into her lungs.

"Good," His lips pressed behind her ear, bringing goose bumps to her neck.

"You'll be the sane one for both of us." He stood bringing her with him walking over and depositing her on the bank he turned to retrieve his kimono as she turned her face away from his naked body turning her back to him she felt the towel wrap around her body.

"Dry yourself, we're not putting anything on that shoulder tonight, not taking the chance of it healing together again."

Yuya toweled her self carefully trying to keep herself covered, "Can I have my kimono?"

"I said we're not putting anything on it, clothes included."

"What?! I'm not going to spend the whole night naked!!"

Kyo turned back toward their camp ignoring her rising protests.

"You have a towel don't you? Keep it up and I'll remove even that."

**_Bastard. Oh, she hated him. Hated. Hated. Hated!!!!_**

* * *

Damn that Kyo! Making Yuya-Chan run around naked! And molesting her in the bath! (gasp!) 

Shame on him….And Shame on me for leaving you here!

This story actually seems to be writing itself pretty easily, some parts of course are a little more uh…sticky…then others. . .

(coughs!BadPun!coughs!)

My, my! I must be coming down with a cold, wonder if I need some of that special ointment Kyo's got?

(steals Kyo's clothes and runs off)


	3. Chapter Three

Kadyn: ((Holds hands up infront of self defensively)) Okay, Okay, I know I haven't written anything in a...((glances at last update date on page)) Holy Crap! Pleasedontkillme! I can explain! ((Backs away))

Kyo: Explain? You left me with a naked Yuya in the woods for 5 months with no action! ((raises muramasa))

Kadyn: ((Runs away))

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Kyo! You Demon Bastard!" She stomped around the campsite trying to find any article of clothing he might have left behind.

Apparently he'd been serious about not putting anything on her shoulder. Clothing included, because shortly after arriving back at camp Yuya discovered that all of the clothing except the kimono Kyo wore now had disapeared leaving her to fume in nothing but a towel.

"It's going to get chilly tonight Kyo, I need my clothes, you Hentai you're no better than that pervy Benitora!"

"Keep it up woman and see where it lands you," His eyes flashed in the firelight a warning that would have silenced most men, Yuya just continued to stomp about.

"Arrgggh!" Yuya slumped down across the fire from him glaring daggers. If only looks could kill, Yuya thought, the mental image of him being ripped limb from limb did a bit to raise her spirits.

Yeah, and in nothing but a towel, see how he likes it!

The memory of their caresses in the hot spring flashed through her mind.

Gaaah! Yuya flushed brightly.

Don't think about that! Think about clothes damnit! Lots and Lots of Clothes! She began picturing him dressed from head to toe in as much clothing as she could possibly imagine layers upon layers but her brain kept returning to the image of Kyo wearing nothing but a smile and laughing cruelly at her expense.

After about three minutes of arguing with the Naked Kyo in her brain Yuya finally gave up and began glaring again at the fully clothed one in reality across the firepit.

The orange glow of the flames danced patterns across his skin as he blew smoke rings almost unconsciously into the night air. His face was a mask of perfect calm, chest barely rising with each inhale. He was the perfect model of control.

Demonic Control. Her brain reminded her as his blood red eyes openned to meet hers across the fire.

"It's rude to stare at people"

His grin returned, "Then stop,"

"I wasn't staring at you! I was thinking!" she glared determined not to look away first.

"Thinking? More like mentally undressing,"

Her eyes grew wide, anger flaring "You're one to talk, I'm the naked one!" She jabbed her finger acussingly in his direction wishing she had a gun to shoot. "You're a pervert Kyo! Just as bad as Benitora, and Kyoshiro!"

His nostrils flared eyes flashing in anger "Don't you EVER compare me to Him."

She was quiet for a moment studying him through the hazy smoke as a log cracked in the fire. She looked away first unable to hold the anamosity in his stare, instead she found herself studing the embers that rose into the sky swirling in their own private dance before dissapearing into the cool night air. The breeze had picked up a bit as the sun had gone down adding an extra chill to the air that her damp towel did little to sheild her from. Adding that to the fact that she was having trouble sitting properly without giving Kyo another peep show and this was turning into a real winner of a night. She shivered as the wind skated across her back raising the hair on the back of her neck and goosebumps along her arms.

"I'm sorry"

She wasn't sure if he'd heard it or not, he made no response at first then, "For what?"

She looked away into the darkness of the trees the light flickering between them anywhere but into those eyes. "I know you hate him, I shouldn't have compared you. You're nothing like him."

"No, I'm a lot stronger then that coward will ever be, and as soon as I get my body back I'm going to kill him."

Yuya's gaze flicked to his face, his voice was smooth again, the contempt normally held in his voice when he spoke of his plans for his other half strangely absent.

"Ky..." her voice faultered, unsure of what to say, "I...I'm going to bed." She rose making sure her towel was secure and turned to get her bed roll.

"You're not sleeping in that,"

"Of course not it's wet, a damp bedroll wont keep me warm at all" she scoffed.

"I wasn't referring to the towel."

Yuya spun around ready to spit nails and jab his eyes out with her fingers.

"That's Ridiculus! First no clothes and now no bed? It's getting colder out, I'm going to freeze! This towel is already damp, I've put up with enough of your stupidity! I'm going to bed! and you can go to Hell!" She turned to pull her bedroll from next to her pack and the rest of the supplies. She'd had enough of him ordering her around!

"It's early fall, you'll hardly freeze." His voice moved closer to her as he spoke, "and if the towel is such a problem we'll just remove it."

Yuya spun on her heels to face him, backing away, finger pointed. Her eyes narrowed in warning, "Get away from me Kyo!"

He grinned again, like a cat that had cornered a bird with a broken wing. Like he was going to eat her alive.

She felt his body against hers once again as her mind flashed in panic from the hot spring as his hands claimed her flesh to the night before when he'd seared her skin with his toungue and pressed her naked body into the ground below him as if to take her.

She watched as his eyes dipped down to look at the simple knot keeping her modesty in tact and turned to run.

It was so stupid running from Kyo, she had no where to go. She'd seen him move faster then the eye could follow but she still felt the overwelming erg to flee. She couldn't breath, it was too much, she had to get away from him. Away from his hands and his mouth away from the body that had pressed against hers the eyes that had fleetingly told her something his mouth could not before drifting shut again.

There was always a heat that burned behind the the gaze of Demon Eyes Kyo but this flame was not related to the passion he showed in his fighting. No the flickering behind those demonically possesed blood red eyes had nothing to do with the heat of battle, with swords and strength versus weakness.

It was Desire.

Yuya was not stupid she's seen that look before on bounties she'd tricked into believing she was helpless--ready for the taking. Desire slowed the mind of men, she'd used it too many times to her advantage to be frightened by that.

It was the Desire she felt in her own body that rose like liquid fire in her veins then turned to ice, like a bucket of cold water her fear swallowed her whole-enveloped her and she'd bolted.

She'd never run from Kyo before.

She'd been afraid of him when they had first met but shear stubborness had kept her back up. She'd refused to beg him even with the sharp steel of his sword against her throat, instead she'd head butting the killer of a thousand men, irritating and intriquing him, and saving her life.

So why was she running now?

Anger again filled her as he appeared before her in the woods just a few feet ahead, no doubt having used his god-like speed to trail and surpass her.

In a split second her mind changed gears and instead of dodging to the side as she had first intended she instead crashed headlong into him hoping with all her rage to knock him to the ground.

Her plan worked whether by shear dumb luck, or simply because a body slam was probably the last thing Kyo was expecting.

She felt his fingers grasp her arms as the both tumbled backwards with her momentum.

"Damn you Kyo! I Hate you I Hate you I Hate you!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs pummeling any part of him she could reach with his grip still secured at her elbows. "I Hate You!"

"Yuya-San!"

She froze eyes flying to Kyo's face the tree cover however blocked the moon light, sheilding his eyes from hers.

Panic surged through her, without the light she was unsure of who she was sitting on, Kyo never called her San, only Kyoshiro did. Were his eyes Blue or Red? Fear weld up inside of her "Who Are YOU! Which are you! Answer me!" She pounded his chest with her fists hard. It was so irrational one minute she had been fleeing from Kyo as if her life depended on it, and now the thought that he may have dissapeared again brought a sob to her throat, maybe he didn't really want her, How could he? That had to be it, he'd been so discusted with her that he'd went away, unable to tolerate her any longer. Another cry escaped her lips, "Kyo..."

"It's okay Yuya-san, I couldn't let him hurt you."

Kyoshiro.

No...He had gone, Kyoshiro was back, stupid, dull, kind, Kyoshiro. Yuya pulled away from his grasp on her arms crawling backwards towards the base of the nearst tree for support.

No...Kyo Please...

Kyoshiro sat up approaching her cautiously, "It's okay Yuya-san, You're safe now."

She didn't feel safe, she felt alone, and abandoned--unwanted. Another cry ripped from her throat as she disolved into tears, "No, Please Don't...don't..."

Kyoshiro came closer hands barely visable held infront of him like a peace offering, "It's okay Yuya-san,"

"No,"

"He's not going to hurt you"

"No! Bring him Back!"

Kyoshiro froze. "What?"

* * *

Well, that's all I've gotten written tonight, I will start updating again on this story and my other SDK 'Mine' hopefully on a more regular baises, seems I underestimated how much of a wrench moving to the other side of the world could throw into my writting plans

Masi-Gomen!

Also, Sorry for the sudden appearence of Kyoshiro, Especially when there looked like there was gonna be some serious kyo/yuya action! ((ducks flying shoe .)) Hey! That could have put my eye out! O.o

Yuya: Gah! I can't believe I missed! Hold Still!

Don't worry I'll get rid of him soon!

Yuya: You'd BETTER!


	4. Chapter Four

Agh! It occured to me suddenly today that I forgot to add a disclaimer to the last Chapter of BloodMoon, So Here it is: 

Disclaimer: I Own Onime no Kyo. **: D**

NO Really! _((Points to 90 pound Black German Shepherd ripping the head off a Kyoshiro Plushie)) _See? Kyo! _((Grin))_

pleasedontsueme. **-.-**

* * *

_No...Kyo Please..._

Kyoshiro sat up approaching her cautiously, "It's okay Yuya-san, You're safe now."

She didn't feel safe, she felt alone, and abandoned--unwanted. Another cry ripped from her throat as she disolved into tears, "No, Please Don't...don't..."

Kyoshiro came closer hands barely visable held infront of him like a peace offering, "It's okay Yuya-san,"

"No,"

"He's not going to hurt you"

"Bring him Back!"

Kyoshiro froze. "What?"

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Bring. Him. Back."

His silhouette shook against the darker forest, her eyes adjusting some to the lack of light. "No."

"Kyoshiro..."

"I Wont! I can't! Do you have any idea what he was going to do to you!" His shout cut her short.

"This has gone to far...I should have taken over the night you were attacked! He was supposed to protect you--as strange as his methods maybe." She could almost see the set of his jaw the clench of the muscles as he tried to work out the words in his anger.

"He left me no choice."

_"Keep Pushing me Woman I'm this Close"_ His words drifted through her mind.

"Was he going to kill me?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Answer me Kyoshiro! What thoughts did he have that have you so angry? Did my running tempt the Demon in him? Was he going to kill me? Does he think I'm weak now, and not worth living?" Tears slipped down her checks, dripping from her chin to her legs. "Tell Me,"

_"Keep Pushing me Woman I'm this Close"_

This close to what?

At one time she'd thought it was a threat of death, but now she was unsure. She felt her world tiping dangerously on it's axis threatening to tumble to the floor and smash into a million peices. For so long she'd convinced herself that his sideways glances and ungentle-manly leers had meant more then a piss-poor ability to control his hormones--that the gropes and backwards comments had been his special way of announcing to her his affections. Twisted as they were.

Had she been so wrong? Perhaps Kyo had simply been waiting for the moment that he could strike true fear into her heart, waiting for the right moment to slice through her, having broken her down from the inside-out.

He was a legendary killer.

Doubt waivered inside her heart, compressing everything inside her till she thought she might go crazy.

"plea...k...ky..." even her voice betrayed her in her weakness.

Still Kyoshiro made no response.

Yuya's eyes fell shut against his outline. If she couldn't see him infront of her she could see him in her mind. His words fliting through her as his eyes stared down at her.

_"Keep Pushing me Woman..." _

_Resolute._

_"Something that's MINE." _

_Possessive._

_"You'll be the death of me yet," _

_Amused._

_"If you don't sleep I shall have to think of more interesting ways to occupy the night," _

_Teasing_

_"Nothing I haven't seen before...Shock Me." _

_Daring._

_"You're Mine, Mine Forever..." _

_Dominating._

_"If you hate me so much, why moan my name in your sleep?" _

_Inquisitive._

_"Tell Me...How much you Hate me." _

_Ruthful._

_"So this is Hate hm?" _

_Disbelieving._

She could see his eyes in her mind, His face lit with it's usual grin, just before he reached down to capture her lips with his.

_"Still Hate Me? Good...You'll be the sane one for both of us." _

_Desire._

Yuya's eyes flew open again his expression still burned into her.

No.

She refused to believe it, even if it did mean her foolish death.

She strove to find her voice again.

"Kyoshiro, Tell Me Why He left."

Silence.

"Does he want to Kill Me?"

Silence.

"Does he Hate Me?"

Silence.

"Does he Want Me?"

His form shook in the dark, quivering as if he would split in two.

Her head dropped to her chest, "does he love me?" It was a whisper, unsure if she'd meant it for him or herself.

"yes."

"Then why...?"

"Because it's WRONG!" His voice rose, "I could pass off the leers and the groping as offensive but harmless, But This...I wont allow it."

He rose and began back towards the campsite leaving her on the ground with only his resolution for company.

"You won't allow WHAT?" Yuya leapt to follow him barely keeping the towel up. Kami-Sama only knows how it had remained with her in her original flight from the campsite.

"What wont you allow? For him to want me? For him to love me? What is so wrong...

"I can't allow him to destroy you! Taint you! Following him maybe fun right now but to be possessed by Kyo-san would mean Forever--Never leaving his side...

"I would never leave his side now!"

"You don't know what you're saying," He called over his shoulder.

"Yes I do Kyoshiro,"

"He could get you killed!"

"I could get killed stepping infront of a carriage! Or falling down a mountain!"

"True, But it's more likely you'll be killed by some assassin trying to get to Kyo!" He spat over his shoulder.

"I could also have been killed by an assassin trying to get to YOU!"

He said nothing to that just continued through the trees.

She wasn't sure if that made it a point conceded, or a point ignored.

She followed his retreating form towards the flickering light of camp.

"Bring Him Back."

"No."

"Bring. Him. Back. Kyoshiro or else..."

"He's not coming back Yuya! **Ever**!"

They reached the clearing he turned to stare at her, blue eyes burning bright with determination.

"Omine no Kyo will **Never** reach the surface again,"

This was not the Kyoshiro she knew, the carefree happy go lucky medicine man Yuya had once known.This was Mibu Kyoshiro the man that Demon Eyes Kyo longed to kill.

Yuya's eyes fell on the Muramasa laying beside the fire, left unattended by Kyo when he'd risen to remove her towel amidst her ranting.

Wreaklessly She leapt for the sword grasping the handle and flung the sheath aside struggling to balance it's weight for a moment she held it before herself ready to attack.

"Fine. If you won't bring Kyo back,I will."

Kyoshiro's eyebrows raised to his hairline, "and how's that?"

"Simple really, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

I know I know it's rather short but I couldn't just post the disclaimer without at least part of a chapter! and I had to post the disclaimer! What if some poor lawyer who didn't know any better happened across the last chapter and actually believe I owned them? 

_((gazes off into space dreamly))_ Of course if I did own them I... _((wicked grin))_

Yuya: Great now she's having delusions of grandure!

Benitora: Actually I think those are called dirty thoughts Yuya-han.

Yuya: Really? What gave it away?

Benitora: Why the Bloody nose of course, happens to me everytime I spy on you in the bath...

Yuya: WHAT?

Kadyn:Uh-oh this could get ugly _((nervous laugh, runs off to retreive a tissue))_

Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it!

And as always remember: I dont own any part of Onime no Kyo. Shame.

--Kadyn

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Omine no Kyo will Never reach the surface again,"

This was not the Kyoshiro she knew, the carefree happy go lucky medicine man Yuya had once known, this was Mibu Kyoshiro the man that Demon Eyes Kyo longed to kill.

Yuya's eyes fell on the muramasa laying beside the fire, left unattended by Kyo when he'd risen to remove her towel amidst her ranting.

Wreaklessly She leapt for the sword grasping the handle she flung the sheath aside struggling to balance it's weight for a moment she held it before herself ready to attack.

"Fine. If you won't bring Kyo back, I will."

Kyoshiro's eyebrows raised to his hairline, "and how's that?"

"Simple really, I'm going to kill you."

_Stop now please, or he will come...No! No! Get away from me don't you understand what will happen?_

"You have two choices Mibu Kyoshiro. You can either kill me--or bring back Demon Eyes Kyo!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Or, You can Die."

"Um...Yuya-san? That's THREE Choices...GAaaaaaAH!"

He leapt to the side as the demon blade sliced down towards his head.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS AREN'T YOU!"

Yuya stepped forward preparing to swing at him again.

"Why don't you stand still and find out?"

Yuya swung muramasa again but Kyoshiro dodged just as easily as he had the first time.

_This is useless! I could swing this sword_ _all day and night and he'd just leap outta the way!_

Her brain reminded her of all the times she'd seen Kyoshiro dodge a deadly blade in their short travels together.

_A distraction is what I need._

But what could distract Kyoshiro other then a naked woman?

She wasn't sure, and considering the closest thing to a naked woman in the vacinity happened to be her minus the skimpy towl, she didn't want to even consider that as an option.

Yuya spun and turned the blade back towards where Kyoshiro stood but he dodged this blow too.

Missed!

Again.

"Give it up Yuya-San! You're not going to kill me!" He dodged his own blade again.

"And why is that?" Yuya grunted raising her elbows a bit more and pulling her arms a bit closer to her body. She adjusted her feet before attacking again trying to remember all the fights she'd seen Kyo and Yukimura in.

"Because, you don't really want to kill me!"

He turned to the side as the blade skated past his head.

"You have to want to kill someone, it's not something you just try on a whim!"

Anger welled up inside her, she had every reason in the world to want Kyoshiro dead!

"Reasons? How about lieing to me, and everyone else when we first met?"

Another swing and a miss.

"Spying on me like a pervert!"

Swing, Dodge.

"Being a Mibu! Helping them to control the world and everyones lives through lies and war!"

"and Weren't you the one that resurrected Nobunaga? He almost killed us!"

Swing, Miss.

"Or how about, I know; YOU killed my brother!"

She watched him flinch and brought the sword a bit closer to his shoulder before he ducked it again.

"You tried to kill Me!"

"I would never..."

"Liar!"

He barely dodged this time and stumbled backwards over a root.

"Never tried to kill me? So what was this then? Just a scratch?" Yuya lowered one hand to her abdomen covering the scar where possibly the very Muramasa she now held in her two hands had attempted to end her life.

"As evil as Onime no Kyo might be, he's never killed a defenseless little girl,"

"You don't know that." His voice faultered, perhaps he didn't know either. "He's killed a thousand people!"

"And how many have YOU killed? How many have your Mibu killed? Who's more evil Kyoshiro really--You? or Him? Aren't you almost the same?"

Finally reaching her goal Yuya ran two steps forward kicking the cooking pot that Kyo had been using earlier with all her might toward Kyoshiro's head boiling water and all.

Her foot burned like mad as she dropped to the ground rolling to snatch the three knifes that sat just inside her bag and hurling two of them in his direction.

Whether it was the distraction of their conversation, the boiling pot, or the fact that Yuya lost her towel in the roll to retreive her weapons, she would never be certain--but whatever the reason; Kyoshiro had not managed to dodge both knifes and the pot.

The second knife had grazed his right shoulder slicing his kimono sleeve and sending three trickles of blood down his long arm to drip from his fingers.

The first had hit him squarely in the chest.

Shock registered in his eyes as his left hand rose to the blade's handle.

Yuya rose to her feet again leaving the towel where it lay.

Even blushing furiously as she was.

Now was not the time to be scrambling for clothing. This was her one chance, and she had to take it.

Right hand still clasped tightly around the hilt of Muramasa Yuya advanced towards him once more, the third knife held losely in her left fingers.

"What's wrong Kyoshiro? Didn't think a little girl like me could give you a scratch?"

Without waiting for a response she sent the last knife flying towards him then dropped to sweep both feet out from under him as he jumped back to avoid her blade.

Yuya felt a rush of triumph as Kyoshiro landed on his backside.

The sound seemed to echo off every tree in the forest rocketing back to her ears in a deafening roar. Her hand seemed to move in slow motion; the scrape of Muramasa's peircing blade sliding across a tree root achingly slow as she lifted it with heavy arms once again to swing down on Kyoshiro's prone form.

Every part of her mind screamed agony as her muscles could no longer feel the strain.

Yuya knew she was moving faster then she ever had. She fleetingly wondered if her bones would split in two--untrained to handle the force of such movements, when she felt a hand clasp her wrist.

"Let it go."

_Forgive me brother._

_I couldn't do it._

Yuya's body froze crouched low over her target, chest heaving, burning, struggling to pull in enough air to supply her tormented muscles lest she collapse in a useless heap.

_After all this time._

_And all I've promised._

Blood dripped from the blade to the dried leaves of the forest floor.

_Forgive me._

Scarlet trails trickled down the hilt coating her fingers.

_I can't..._

"Woman."

They tickled down her forearms sliding to the ground.

"Are you going to sit there all night and watch me bleed all over you?"

One blood soaked hand clutched the blade of Muramasa, barely stopping the edge still pressed to his throat.

The other rose from her wrist to follow the trail of blood tears, from forearm to elbow pausing there before deverting to her shoulder.

"Yuya"

"Let go."

She felt his sticky fingers grip her neck pulling her forward as Muramasa wrenched from her limp fingers and was tossed aside.

Her tears collided with his chest as her body collapsed against him shaking with exhaustion, wracked with sobs.

Gasping for air in the space between them, the metalic taste of blood, the salt of sweat and tears all twisted together with his breath and hers.

He remained ever so still, arms draped across her back in the moonlight.

Slowly she raised her head, bright tear tracks still on her cheeks reflecting the light of the moon and the blaze of the fire.

Captivating crimson.

Brilliant Vermeil.

Startlingly beautiful blood red eyes stared back at her.

His arms tightened pulling her towards him with a nearly crushing force as their lips met.

All the air she'd fought so hard for left her lungs again in shock.

_Kyo is kissing me._

_Kyo does wants me._

_Kyoshiro even said he loved me._

Yuya's heart soared with the hope that it might be true. The aching in her muscles combined with her butterflies made her more light headed then before.

Her head kept spinning, she needed air, she couldn't think straight,

She couldn't be thinking straight because here she willingly straddling body of a man she wasn't even married too.

She was naked and being kissed.

And Kami-sama help her she was kissing him back for all she was worth.

"Breath"

"Just breath,"

It took a moment for her jumbled mind to register that it was his voice and not her own which had spoken the gentle reminder.

Drawing a deep breath into her lungs Yuya raised her eyes to his once more.

It was really him. Her eyes strayed to the red line across his throat where Muramasa had been pressed.

Yuya's face scrunched in horror "Oh No Kyo..."

His hand stalled hers as she reached to touch the wounds she'd left on his skin.

"Don't."

For a moment she thought he was angry but then he was kissing her again, his injured right hand leaving red smears across her skin with every touch.

Kyo was painting her body with every carress.

Marking her body with his blood, his life.

_Blood loss..._Yuya's mind fleetingly worried before she was lost again in his kisses, in the shivers he sent across her bare skin.

Kyo rolled them over, covering her slender body beneath his.

His tongue continuing it's assault on her mouth stealing the air from her lungs, before giving it back to her.

His hand's traced down her sides in almost familiar patterns carressing and tracing from shoulder to hip.

His fingers brought heat to her skin, a fire that seemed to coarse through her once aching muscles offering new life.

Soothing the sting of battle and lighting the way for an ancient victory dance, one as old as war.

Yuya felt her body arch towards his warmth contracting under the constant stretch and pull of nerves that had never been so over worked.

His lips left hers to dip into the hollow below her throat sliding teeth across her skin before beginning a new assualt on her senses and her breast.

Yuya had felt his hands on her body before--even before the last few nights.

Kyo had taken numerous opportunities to lay his hands on her: and always with the same result. The furious blush, the outburst of anger at the common insult to her size, but also the burning heat of desire between her legs that called to him despite her fury, and nervousness.

Now that his mouth had joined his hands there was no stopping the heat the soaked through her.

She thought she might go mad.

Warm sword-worn hands covered first one mound then the other as his teeth slide across her nibbling and tugging, before offering soothing strokes and a few furious flicks of his toungue that neither tickled nor hurt simply brought the blood in her ears to a dual roar.

His lower body pressed forward into the craddle of her hips rubbing languorously against her through the silk kimono that seperated his naked flesh from her's.

Her hips pivoted to meet his increasing the friction between them. Unconsciously helping to bringing him closer to his goal.

He thrust towards her again scraping his teeth over her shoulder as she gasped clutching fistfulls of his dark silk kimono.

"Please, Kyo...Please..."

She wasn't sure what she was asking for,

for him to stop?

for him to continue?

for an answer to the thrumming in her body and the drive inside that set her senses on edge?

She'd heard about what took place between a husband and wife, she'd visited brothels in their travels together but this--

this intense wash of liquid fire that course across her skin and ran straight to her core with every touch he offered was nothing she had ever expected.

He thrust towards her center again rubbing himself against her heat as he claimed her mouth once more.

Yuya felt one rough hand tug at the belt of his kimono and bunched more of the silk garmet between her fingers helping to pull it free.

His body lifted from hers slightly freeing the material trapped between them before returning to envelope her skin once more with his heat.

Yuya's head tilted back breaking their kiss as she felt his skin once more mesh against her's. Their hips pressed together without the thin protection of silk between them.

She gasped as he thrust towards her again feeling him against her stomach for the first time, skin to skin.

His chest rumbled as it had several nights before, head barried once again at the base of her neck. It was an animalistic sound, it felt powerful and raw, inhuman and intoxicating and so very Kyo.

Yuya raised her hands to his hair soothing the unruly tangles for a moment before caressing down his back.

"Are you afraid?"

He must have felt the tremble in her fingertips.

Yuya paused but only for a moment, "Not of this,"

He nodded his head outlining her ear with his agile tongue.

"I'm going to hurt you,"

Yuya tensed for a moment before her mind grasped his meaning.

She nodded her head catching her lip between her teeth.

_I can do this, this is kyo...he would never intentionally hurt me..._

Except he was about to.

Kyo's fingers traced her lip freeing it, he tilted her chin so she would meet his eyes.

Holding her gaze he raised himself a few inches reaching between them to hold himself in position before pushing forward into her.

The pressure was almost more then she could accept, but only for a moment, she felt a twinge of pain but then only the slide of him inside her filling her impossibly full, till she thought she might rip in two and the pain had started to return.

He was still for a moment, and she began to wonder if this was all there was, it hardly measured up to the caress of his tongue and hands.

and then he drew himself back and thrust forward again.

She saw stars.

She felt pain, and pleasure both so intensly she wasn't sure which one would win out.

He thrust again grinding deep into her body before rising again. Each time with a bit more pleasure then pain till she was arching beneath him as she first had under his hands.

Gasping fingers clutching desperatly to his back she stared up into the star laden night sky.

_Oh Kami-sama, so this is what they meant when they spoke of the secrets shared between husband and wife._

_Or in their case just man and women._

Yuya felt a small stab of guilt at having given herself over before being a bride, but it was gone just as quickly as it surfaced.

This, what was communicated between his fiery red eyes and her misty blue; the crashing spirals of pleasure that coursed through her body at every touch, every thrust; the searing intensity in his kiss that if it were her last would haunt her till the day she died--was right.

She didn't need a ceremony to tell her that, not when every ember burning in her body was screaming it.

As their kiss ended and she felt her body spark with something more powerful then anything she'd every felt, his hand slipped between them to where there bodies joined with each powerful thrust and she felt herself arch with a hoarse cry of his name.

All the world seemed to stop, there was nothing but their bodies. His hands, his mouth, his eyes, and then there was nothing but pleasure. Waves so intense Yuya forgot to breath assaulted her body. The pinpoints of light that had once resembled stars now wavered and exploded before her vision, blurring and swirling above her in an intoxicating and alluring dance that made her all the more dizzy with sensations.

She felt Kyo still above her head craddled once again in the hollow below her chin. His breath floating across her skin raising goosebumps in the chilled night air.

Something was scrapping into her side.

Yuya frowned trying to focus her overly taxed brain on the cold object pressed against the side of her ribs.

Her hand raised from the dirt where it had fallen to inspect her side, finding an object that somehow didn't belong.

Yuya's brow wrinkled in concern still a bit fuzzy as her mind slowly grasped the object as her fingers slide over the hilt once more.

The knife.

Her knife was still bared in the side of Kyo's chest.

* * *

uh oh, looks like Kyo might be needing some of Kyoshiro's ointment now.

My how the tables have turned.

O.o


End file.
